Pakt mit dem Bösen
by xxSnowixx
Summary: Als sich Excella Gionne mit Albert Wesker einlässt, ahnt sie noch nicht, dass sie einen Pakt mit dem Teufel eingehen würde, der ihr Schicksal besiegelt... RE5


_Ein kleiner RE- Oneshot von mir, wie ich mir vorstelle, was mit Excella passiert ist. Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

* * *

><p>Sie hatte wieder das aufdringliche Parfüm aufgelegt, dessen Geruch bei ihm Übelkeit hervorrief. Wesker musste sich beherrschen, um heute ihre Anwesenheit zu ertragen.<p>

Sie saßen im Kontrollraum auf dem großen ledernen Sofa nebeneinander. Excella hatte ihre Beine lasziv übereinander geschlagen, während sie langsam eine Injektion aus dem Koffer nahm. Sie trug ein aufreizendes Kleid, das den Großteil ihres Rückens freiließ und guten Einblick auf ihr Dekolleté gewährte, und dazu eine goldene Halskette und Ohrringe. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren hochgesteckt.

Sie verstand es gut, ihre körperlichen Reize auszuspielen. Man brauchte nicht viel, um zu erkennen, auf was sie aus war.

„Die Vorbereitungen sind fast abgeschlossen. Dann können wir gehen."

„Gut."

Excella zog die Schutzkappe ab und prüfte die Spritze auf Lufteinschlüsse. Nachdem Wesker ihr seinen linken Unterarm hinhielt und eine Faust gemacht hatte, injizierte sie ihm vorsichtig sein Serum.

Als die Nadel seine Haut durchstieß, verkrampfte er leicht. Die Schmerzen des Stichs waren nur geringfügig, aber das Serum brannte in seinen Adern und hinterließ ein Kribbeln an der Einstichstelle.

Als sie ihm den gesamten Inhalt injiziert hatte, erhob sich Wesker. Excella legte die leere Spritze zurück in den Koffer.

„Weißt du, ich war überrascht, dass Las Plagas so ein großer Erfolg war. Als du hier ankamst, hatte ich ja meine Zweifel. Und nun… ist Uroborus fertiggestellt."

Sie stand jetzt hinter ihm. Er hörte die Absätze ihrer Stöckelschuhe auf dem Boden.

„Deine Position bei Tricell ist gesichert."

Sie schritt langsam um ihn herum und ihre Finger strichen dabei sanft, beinahe zärtlich über seine Schultern.

„Oh. Ich habe etwas… viel… Größeres im Visier", sagte sie und ihre Stimme hatte einen verführerischen Ton angenommen. Wesker unterdrückte ein Knurren. „Du wirst einen Partner brauchen, stimmt´s? Jemand passenden, der an deiner Seite, mit dir zusammen, deine neue Welt regiert. Ich glaube, ich habe mich als würdig erwiesen, oder etwa nicht?"

Sie legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine Taille und sah so aus, als wolle sie ihre Arme um ihn legen. Ihre Annäherungsversuche und die schmachtenden Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarf, und ihre langen Wimpern, mit denen sie klimperte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, widerten ihn an. Er musste sich zurückhalten, dass sie ihm seinen Ekel nicht ansah. Glücklicherweise waren seine Augen hinter seiner Sonnenbrille verborgen.

Wesker hob seine Hand. Er sah in ihren Augen, dass sie erwartete, er würde ihre Wange berühren, doch stattdessen, nahm er ihr zierliches Gesicht in seine Hand. Eine Welle von Hitze schoss durch seinen Körper und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Der Virus in ihm war in Aufruhr. Er unterdrückte den Impuls, Excellas dünnen Hals entzweizubrechen wie einen Zweig Reisig.

„Vielleicht hast du das", raunte er.

Er wandte grob ihren Kopf zur Seite von sich weg und richtete seinen Blick nach vorne. In diesem Moment erschien Jill in der Tür. Ihr Gesicht war hinter einer Maske verborgen und sie trug einen langen, dunklen Umhang, der sie völlig verhüllte. Wesker war beinahe dankbar für die Störung.

Excella wich einen Schritt von ihm zurück und warf ihm einen enttäuschten, beinahe bösen Blick zu. Er hatte er ihr eine rüde Abfuhr verpasst, sie fing sich aber schnell und konnte ihre Contenance bewahren.

„Die B.S.A.A. ist hier", sagte Jill mit monotoner Stimme. Sie stand unter voller Kontrolle des P30.

„Es sieht wohl so aus, als würde uns dein alter Freund, Chris Redfield, einen Besuch abstatten. Spür ich da einen Anflug von… Besorgnis?", fragte sie stichelnd.

„Die letzte Phase des Planes hat begonnen, ich werde keine Verzögerungen dulden", sagte Wesker hart. Für ihn gab es keine Diskussion und ihr Gespräch war beendet.

Excella schritt enttäuscht und beleidigt zum Sofa, schloss den Koffer und schritt damit hinaus. Jill folgte ihr und sie ließen Wesker allein.

Froh, endlich seine Ruhe vor ihr zu haben, trat er an das Kontrollpult und sah durch die große Glasscheibe hinaus.

Excella seine Partnerin werden? Dass er nicht lachte. Wesker war ein Gott und er würde es niemals zulassen, eine gewöhnliche Sterbliche an seiner Seite zu haben. Er war bestimmt, die Welt zu beherrschen. Er brauchte niemanden.

Weskers Mund verzog sich in ein hämisches Grinsen. Ob sich Excella Gionne als würdig erwiesen hatte, würde sehr bald feststehen.

* * *

><p>Chris und seine afrikanische Partnerin hatten das Schiffsdeck erreicht. Wesker beobachtete sie vom Kontrollraum aus über die Überwachungskameras, wie sie sich den Weg durch eine Gruppe Majini freischossen.<p>

Seine Hände ballten sich vor Wut zu Fäusten, als er sah, wie Chris einem Majini einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht versetzte und ihn außer Gefecht setzte, sodass die Frau eine Tür aufstoßen konnte.

„Chris…", knurrte Wesker wütend und fletschte die Zähne.

Chris verstand es äußerst gut, Weskers Geduld auf eine harte Probe zu stellen. Er hatte lange genug zugesehen. Es war Zeit zu handeln. Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem Excella unter Beweis stellen konnte, wie nützlich sie war. _Und ob sie sich tatsächlich als würdig erweisen würde. _

Sein Blick fiel auf eine Spritze, die auf dem Armaturenbrett neben ihm lag. Er hatte sie schon vor einigen Stunden aus dem Labor geholt. In einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit wand sich ein kleines schwarzes Etwas hin und her. Es wartete, Wesker konnte es praktisch spüren.

Er nahm das Behältnis in seine Hand. Als Uroborus die Körperwärme spürte, wirbelte der Tentakel wild umher.

Auf einmal flog die Tür krachend auf und Excella kam außer Atem hereingestürmt. In der einen Hand trug sie einen Metallkoffer, mit der anderen fasste sie sich verängstigt an die Brust. Wesker drehte sich nicht um. Mit versteinertem Gesicht sah er weiter auf die Bildschirme vor ihm.

„Albert!", wehklagte Excella. „Sie sind hier! Sie sind auf dem Schiff! Was sollen wir jetzt machen?!"

Weskers Finger schlossen sich fester um den Glasbehälter. Excella trat neben ihn und stellte den Koffer auf die Ablage. Hatte Wesker sie nicht angewiesen, zwei Koffer mit seinem Serum aus dem Labor mitzubringen? Warum hatte sie nur einen dabei? Ihre Unfähigkeit brachte Weskers Wut zum Überkochen. Er traf eine Entscheidung.

„Albert, bitte…", flehte Excella, doch ihr Satz ging in einem erstickten Schrei unter, als Wesker sie blitzschnell herumwirbelte und gegen die Konsole drückte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr rühren, weil er sie mit seinem Körper gegen die metallene Ablage presste und ihr keinen Bewegungsspielraum mehr ließ. Sie war gezwungen, sich mit ihren Händen an der Kante abzustützen.

Wesker beugte sich so nah zu ihr, dass sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten. Wesker sog ihr Parfüm ein. Excella verkrampfte sich unter ihm. Sie blickte ihn mit erschrockenen Augen an. Er sah deutlich, dass sie hin und her gerissen war zwischen ihrem Wunsch, ihm nah zu sein, und dem Drang, sich aus seinem eisernen Griff zu befreien.

„Albert, was…"

Er bewegte seinen Kopf an ihren Hals, sodass seine Lippen fast über ihre Haut strichen. Excella entfuhr ein Seufzer und Wesker spürte, dass sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. Sein Mund verzog sich in ein schelmisches Grinsen.

„Albert, was… was tust… du?", brachte sie stotternd hervor, völlig außer sich von Weskers Annäherung. „Der Moment ist… etwas… unpassend… Meinst du nicht?"

Sie versuchte, sich an der Kante des Armaturenbretts entlang von ihm wegzuschieben, doch Wesker drückte sie so fest dagegen, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte.

„Ist das nicht das, was du wolltest", schnurrte ihr Wesker verführerisch ins Ohr. „Danach hast du dich so sehr… verzehrt."

Er beugte sich noch näher an sie heran, sodass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten sank. Auf dem Bildschirm gingen Chris und seine Partnerin gerade mit gezogenen Waffen eine Treppe hinauf.

Excella drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um Abstand zwischen sich und Wesker zu bringen, doch Wesker ergriff grob ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Albert, du tust mir weh!", schluchzte sie. „Was soll das?!"

„Jetzt ist endlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um feststellen zu können, ob du wirklich würdig bist", raunte Wesker heiser, dann verschloss er ihre Lippen in einem Kuss.

Excella zuckte kurz zusammen, dann entspannte sie sich und versank völlig in seinem Kuss. Sie war gerade dabei, ihre Arme um ihn zu legen, als Weskers Hand nach oben fuhr und sie einen Schmerz in ihrem Rücken, genau zwischen den Schulterblättern, spürte.

Sie lösten sich rapide voneinander und Excella schrie vor Schmerz auf. Klirrend fiel die Spritze zu Boden und rollte davon.

„Albert, was…?!", fragte sie entsetzt, dann krümmte sie sich bereits zusammen. Sie fühlte, wie sich etwas unter ihrer Haut bewegte und von ihrem Rücken in ihr Körperinneres wanderte. Es war als hätte sie heiße spitze Nadeln zwischen ihren Organen. Ihr Körper schien plötzlich Feuer zu fangen.

„Wieso?! Wieso tust du das?!"

Wesker grinste hämisch. Er trat dicht an sie heran und sah in ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.

„Du hast wirklich geglaubt, du könntest an meiner Seite stehen?" Wesker lachte verächtlich.

Excella wich mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen vor ihm zurück. Sie atmete schwer und presste beide Hände auf ihren Bauch. Uroborus tobte in ihr. Übelkeit überkam sie.

Chris und die Afrikanerin hatten das Schiffsdeck erreicht. Ihre Blicke waren auf den Berg von Leichen gerichtet. Sie hatten ihre Waffen im Anschlag.

Excella stöhnte vor Schmerz und hangelte sich langsam zur Tür.

„Nein!", wimmerte sie. „Du hast gesagt, wir… Albert!"

Wesker wandte sich wortlos von ihr ab. Excella torkelte schluchzend und wehklagend hinaus. Ihre Schmerzensschreie hallten in den Gängen wider.

* * *

><p>„Was zur Hölle ist hier passiert?", fragte Chris beim Anblick der vielen Toten und sah fragend zu Sheva.<p>

In diesem Moment erschien eine Gestalt.

„Excella, was geht hier vor?!" Chris und Sheva zielten auf die Frau, der irgendetwas höllische Schmerzen bereitete.

Wesker warf noch einen Blick auf den Monitor, wo Excella erschienen war. Zusammengekrümmt stolperte sie nach vorne. Er schritt zum Mikrofon und drückte auf den Knopf.

„Chris, wie schön, dass du dich zu uns gesellst…"

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>


End file.
